Nicholas
Nicholas is the main character of Earthbound: Welcome to The JAM. He mainly attacks with basketballs. PSI powers Once Nicholas meets one of the 8 SpaceJams they grant him the power of PK slamDUNK 'α, '''a PSI attack that requires its user to have a basketball. He creates a psychic hoop that the opponent can't see which he uses to slam dunk with. After the basketball has been dunked successfully, it hits the opponent and does around 69 damage. It costs 13 PSI points. He should be at least level 2 at the time he gets this power. Unlike the past protagonists of the Mother/Earthbound series (excluding Lucas), Nicholas has to learn PK slamDUNK through story events. He learns PK slamDUNK 'β 'after he finds one of the 8 Slamjam Basketballs. The voice of the first SpaceJam echoes through his head, "Welcome to the JAM." PK slamDUNK 'β 'does around 123 damage and costs 25 PSI points. He should be at least level 15 at the time he gets this power. PK slamDUNK 'γ 'can be learnt after Nicholas finds the Magical Basketball in SpaceJamclan forest. It does around 420 damage and costs 60 PSI points. He should be at least level 50 when he gets this power. PK slamDUNK 'Ω '''can be learnt after Nicholas meets the legendary SpaceJam, Space Jam Scourge. It does around 1337 damage and costs 123 PSI points. He should be at least level 90 when he gets this power. Other PSI attacks he can learn include: PK Fire, PSI Magnet, PSI Shield, Shield, Healing, Refresh, and Lifeup. Nicholas has low offense at first in the game which is why his first two PSI attacks could be considered rather weak or pointless for those that prefer to save their PSI points. Personality Nicholas spends most of his time slam dunking and going outside. He's active and friendly but if you get on his bad side you're in for a slamDUNK. He seems to enjoy the company of cats as well. When fighting feline enemies Nicholas might skip a turn, much like how Ness acts when he has homesickness in Earthbound. Nicholas is also brave, he won't hesitate if he has to use PK slamDUNK to save a friend from a gigantic monster. He seems to be hydrophobic, making PK Freeze attacks do a bit more damage to him. Stats and Weaknesses Nicholas has low offense through levels 1-20, gradually getting higher from that level onward or with the help of better basketballs. His defense is average but can be improved by equippable items. His speed stat is rather high, making him nearly always attack first. As for his guts stat, it's above average which makes him able to do more SMAAAASH!! attacks than the other party members. His luck stat is slightly higher than the rest of the party members. As stated above, Nicholas has a weakness to PK Freeze. PK Freeze attacks do about 30 more damage than they would to other party members. PK Flash seems to affect him too, with a higher success rate than when used to affect other party members although his equippable sunglasses can weaken the effect of PK Flash. Category:Heroes